The modem athletic shoe is a combination of many elements which have specific functions, all of which must work together for the support and protection of the foot during an athletic event. Numerous consumers and athletes purchase footwear for use in athletic activities such as running, cross training, soccer, football, baseball, basketball, tennis, walking, and the like. The shoes worn by the athlete can effect the performance and contribute to their overall success in an athlete event.
Proper fitting and comfortable shoes are important for foot development and athletic performance. One function of a shoe is to support and protect the foot. To this end, a shoe, typically an athletic shoe, includes a sole to provide traction, support and cushioning. A shoe also includes an upper that is typically stitched and/or glued to the upper periphery of the sole. The upper is intended to contact and hold the foot of the wearer to the sole, to provide a tight and comfortable fit. The upper typically also has a fastening system, such as a lace and eyelets in the upper material. The ends of the lace are tied together so the upper squeezes the foot within the shoe.
The shape of the upper of athletic footwear is an important consideration for athletic performance. Uppers are frequently constructed of leather or other materials having properties similar to leather. Leather and other similar materials may retain moisture and do not permit the foot to readily breathe. The foot may generate an excessive amount of moisture and may become hot or overheated in such an upper construction. When an athletic shoe is used in hot weather, the temperature and moisture within the interior space of the upper may become elevated. After use of the footwear, the upper generally deforms from the intended shape provided by the manufacturer. As a result, the upper may not have a good fit around the foot of the wearer. This problem can adversely effect the overall comfort and the fit of the shoe which can lead to a loss of forward propulsion, or adversely effect kicking and foot planting performance, such as in the sport of soccer.
The interior of the upper or the surface of a shoe tree can be a haven for the growth of microorganisms or microbes. In hot wet environments, sweat and interior surfaces of the upper can create a unique ecological site that provides a large surface area, favoring the accumulation of bacteria. Bacteria residing in the upper material play an important role in the development of malodor emanating from a shoe or other aliments. Heretofore, there has not been an effective method to kill bacteria or prevent growth while maintaining the shape of the upper.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for shaping device for an upper that overcomes the deficiencies in the past.